


Happy Halloween Shiro

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Series: Halloween Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Other, Trick or Treating, de-aged paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Halloween rolls around again, and Shiro has to be the adult.





	Happy Halloween Shiro

Shiro took a huge breath. The kids were finally in their costumes, playing around with each other and admiring their new identities. He took a long drink of orange juice (“This is Shiro’s orange juice, Hunk. It’s got special adult drinks in it, you can’t have any”) and managed a smile at his parade of little ones.

Keith was the oldest and most compliant. He let himself be wrapped in a ninja costume, and was now waving around a foam dagger, pretending to hide in the shadows. “You can’t see me, I’m  _ invisible _ !” He claimed every time someone tried to talk to him.

Lance was next, and a bit more squirmy than Keith, but patient all the same. He’d decided long ago that he wanted to be a cat, and tried to make his own ears and tail. When that ended in tears and a mess of glue and black paint, Shiro took him to the store and had him settle on a generic kitty costume. He pretended to hate it, but Shiro could tell by the way he meowed and pounced around that he really did love it.

After a long decision-making process, Hunk finally settled on being a classic witch, big-brimmed hat and all.

“But I’m a  _ nice  _ witch. Not like the one that hurt Hansel and Gretel. I have a house like that, but I don’t bake people.” He insisted to everyone who noticed or asked about his costume. Shiro was very proud of him. 

Pidge didn’t see to care about her costume at all, much less what she was. After Lance nearly demanding that she bit a kitty like him, she put her little toddler foot down and simply shouted “Bones!” That’s how she and Shiro ended up being matching skeletons, or at least just the heads of them.

“Alright,” Shiro sighed, looking at his handiwork, “We’re gonna take a group picture and head out before it starts getting dark, okay?”

But of course, that was another project in and of itself, and Shiro settled on taking individual pictures and hoping that someone would catch them all together later. It was too much effort, and he wanted to get his little ones to bed at a reasonable hour. 

He’d planned out a course for them to take - up and down two streets, potentially a third if Pidge wasn’t exhausted yet. With the path in mind, Shiro packed a bag of water and healthy snacks, and let them loose. Lance booked it out first, running far past the zone where Shiro wanted him to be. Hunk and Keith followed, and the three boys ran, not even stopping at the first house. They were just that excited. It was going to be a very long night for Shiro.

In the end, Lance’s kitty tail had fallen off. Keith removed his ninja mask, and Pidge was sleeping soundly against Shiro’s shoulder. Hunk was the only one with the sheer endurance to keep his costume on and continue running. It was impressive to all parties involved. 

The five came up to the last house, the one right next to theirs in the perfect loop Shiro had planned for them. Hunk happily knocked on the door while the others stumbled up, looking very ready to tuck into bed and dream of all the candy they’d gotten. 

“I’m  _ tired _ , Shirooooo...” Lance yawned, dragging his feet and looking up at his guardian. Shiro smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Last house, promise. I think you’ll like this one.”  _ Poor kids don’t even know where they are. _

After a moment of waiting, the door opened and Hunk lead the chorus of “Trick or treat!” Then the realization hit, and the three perked up with more energy.

“Miss Allura!”

In the doorway stood their neighbor Allura, with her silvery hair and sparkling eyes. It seemed that she’d half-assed a costume just like Shiro, painting a third eye onto her forehead and calling it a night. She smiled at the troop of trick or treaters and brought out a large bowl of full-sized candy bars.

“Happy Halloween!”

The three boys were immediately rifling through it, trying to find their favorites as the adults talked for a bit.

“You did a good job with them this year, Shiro.” Allura said, smiling at the unconscious Pidge on his shoulder.

“They were good to me, not much fussing around. Lance was a bit upset that his costume wasn’t home made, but he likes this one anyway.” he chuckled.

“Typical Lance. Here,” she pulled out two candy bars, “Pidge shouldn’t miss out just because she was tired. And  _ you  _ shouldn’t miss out just because you’re an adult.”

Shiro’s cheeks reddened a bit. Allura was always there looking out for him, whether it was emergency babysitting or little acts of kindness like this. “Thank you, Allura. Maybe I’ll be able to hide this from Keith somewhere.”

The two laughed and Allura dropped the bars into Pidge’s candy bag, just in time for Lance to stumble over and lean against Shiro’s leg.

“Can we go home  _ now?” _

Shiro adjusted Pidge and nodded. “Yeah, we can buddy. You guys can count your candy tomorrow. Let’s go-  _ Keith! _ ”

The ninja turned fast, eyes wide and frozen in the position of shoving multiple candy bars in his bag and his pockets. He had the face of sheer guilt. “Sorry Miss Allura...” 

“You can keep them Keith, I was just thinking about closing for the night.” She took the bowl away from them, just in case. Shiro sighed and started to collect the children.

“You realize you’ve committed me to a night of stomach aches and throwing up?”

“You did that to yourself the moment you let them outside the door.” Allura smiled and leaned close, giving Shiro a little peck on the cheek. “Happy Halloween, Shiro.”


End file.
